


Drabble: Requiem.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Fight Club (1999), Fight Club - Chuck Palahniuk
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-31
Updated: 2005-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Drabble: Requiem.

One thing God doesn't tell you is that just because you're better off without him, it doesn't mean you don't miss him.

Tyler's gone, I tell God. I don't see him, but I hear him sometimes. He rattles his cage, screams inside my head. _Let me out let me out let me out goddamn you._

Yesterday I saw him sweeping the halls, pushing the mop up and down like his hand used to on my cock. Up and down. Up and down, and he laughed in my head.

 _You thought you were done with me. Little brother, we've hardly begun._


End file.
